Inevitable - Cloud Strife x Reader
by CorruptedAnime
Summary: You wished. But you were awoken when you noticed her standing in the room. She had sent you out on a delivery trip, when the inevitable happened. Cloud Strife x Reader. Rated T for mild adult themes. -One Shot-


You were sitting at the bar in the Seventh Heaven, relaxing a bit after your deliveries. You were currently employed at Strife's Delivery Service, you were much like Cloud. Almost too much like him. Some would even call you his sister, but the truth is he was only a massive inspiration to you, you admired him, adored him, ever since you crossed paths with this amazing man he's done nothing but make you smile every time you laid eyes on him. To be honest, you may have had a little, well… MASSIVE crush on this beautiful blond, but you were positive that he would never feel the same.

You were jolted from your thoughts as you heard the doors to the bar open, you looked over and there stood Tifa with a package.

"Hey (y/n)! I have a package that you need to deliver quickly!" The brunette jogged over to you.

"Alright, who and where do I deliver it to?"

"This person in Kalm… I think their name is Reienna?" Tifa said trying to pronounce her name.

"Alright, thanks Tifa!" You gave her a warm hearted smile and jogged out the door carrying the package in-between your left arm and your side.

You ran out to your awesome looking red and black motorcycle that Cloud had gifted you for your birthday, you hopped on the leather seat and grabbed your helmet from the front and slipped it on, buckling it in the process. You tucked the package in the front compartment and started the engine, taking off down the road and soon out of Midgar.

You were about 40 miles outside of Midgar when the unenviable happened. You crashed. Your bike was wrecked and in pieces, your leather jacket had been torn to shreds along with your pants and gloves, but your boots had minimal scratches on them. Your helmet was the only thing that wasn't broken, and the only thing that had saved you, if you didn't wear your helmet, you undoubtedly would have died, and you had broken your right leg and fractured your left arm. You drug yourself over to the disoriented body of your motorcycle and pulled your phone from the wreckage, thank god it wasn't broken. You had almost called Tifa when you remembered that she had no way of getting out to you. So you called Cloud.

You pounded his number into the phone.

"Hello?" His deep voice sounded on the other end.

"Cloud, I n-need your help. I crashed 40 miles n-northeast outside of Midgar delivering a p-package to someone in Kalm. My bike is t-totaled and I fractured my l-left arm and broke m-my right leg and I have no possible way of g-getting back." You said through the unbearable pain.

"Oh my god! I'll be right there. Just hold on don't worry. Don't you dare try to drag yourself back; you'll just end up getting hurt more." He said basically almost panicking on the other end.

"Please hurry…" You said weakly

You hung up the phone, not even 10 minutes later you heard a motorcycle in the distance that shortly came into view. It was Cloud not sitting but standing, hunched over speeding through the dessert on his Fenrir dust exploding behind him like a storm. He slowed to a stop once he reached you; you attempted to crawl over to him.

"Stop (y/n)! Just don't move at all!" He stated sort of aggressively.

You paused as he quickly dismounted the massive motorcycle and jogged over to you, he lifted you carefully.

"Ah!" You winced in pain as he carried you to the bike. He set you down in the front of the seat and took his place behind you locking you in between the front of the bike and him.

"B-but I thought I w-was supposed to si-it in the back, n-not in the front…" You said, your words full of pain.

"Not this time. You're very weak at the moment, you can't hold on to me with that fractured arm either. I'll hold onto you so you don't fall off. We'll be back in Midgar shortly." He answered thoroughly.

It wasn't 15 minutes later that you were speeding through the crowded city of Midgar. Cloud was swerving through the massive hoards of people trying to get to Tifas as fast as he could, knowing that you were losing lots of blood quickly.

He soon approached Tifa's bar screeching to a halt as he turned the engine off yanking the keys out as he slowly and carefully picked you up bridal style. He walked up to the doors as he kicked them open with his foot.

"Welcome to the Seventh Heav- Oh my god! What happened!?" Tifa almost screamed rushing over to you two as Cloud just passed her jogging up the stairs.

"No time to explain! I'll tell you later! Wait down there for a while!" He called from upstairs in his room.

Tifa really wanted to follow but she knew he'd get mad and just send her back down anyways, so she just waited scared downstairs behind the bar counter.

Not soon after a familiar red-head entered the bar like it was a normal day, then he saw Tifa panicking, pacing back and forth.

"Tifa? Everything alright…?" Reno questioned as he walked up to the panicking brunette.

"No Reno, It isn't! Nothing's alright!" Tifa basically yelled in his face.

"Woah, calm down... Tell me what happened yo?" He said as he internally questioned the sniffling that was coming from upstairs.

"Well, Cloud and (y/n) came back to the bar not even 3 minutes ago; Cloud was carrying (y/n) in his arms while (y/n) was basically almost passed out and covered in blood and cuts!" Tifa said starting to tear up.

Reno just stared at Tifa blankly before turning and sprinting up the stairs.

"RENO WAIT! YOU CAN'T GO UP THERE YET! CLOUD WILL JUST KICK YOU BACK-"Tifa was cut short of her sentence because she heard a loud grunt and multiple thuds before Reno was at the bottom of the stairs passed out with a big bruise on his left cheek.

"I SAID TO WAIT DOWN THERE UNTIL SHE'S RESTED!" Cloud yelled as he angrily walked back into his room.

 **-_Upstairs_-**

Cloud was currently tending to your wounds and cuts with gauze, antibiotics and medical tape. After all your cuts were tended to he proceeded to carefully and gently lift your right leg. You hissed in pain and tears blurred your vision.

"It's alright (y/n)… It'll be fine in a few weeks or so." Cloud said in a soft voice, knowing that you weren't able to handle pain very easily.

All you could do was whimper in response. You were extremely surprised at how nice he was being, but then again… you were just in a motorcycle crash… and broke your leg… fractured your arm… yeah never mind. You were ripped from your thoughts as Cloud tried to gently slip a cast on your leg; you attempted your best to keep the pain filled tears inside instead of out, but of course that didn't happen. You also bit your lip trying to keep the cries inside as best you could.

Meanwhile Cloud was now working on your arm that didn't hurt as much as your leg; he easily slipped a cast on that and fixed up any small wounds that he had missed.

"You should rest now…" Cloud said as he finished the rest of the wounds off.

"But Cloud…" You looked up at him from his bed.

"Sh. Rest, you need it..." He said turning his back to you.

"But Cloud… My bike… It's ruined." You said extremely sad, mourning the loss of the beautiful bike you once had.

"(Y/n).. You have a fractured arm and broken leg and all you can worry about is the stupid bike that caused you to get these injuries!?" Cloud shouted.

"I don't care about my injuries! I loved that damn bike! I loved how we used to go out for practice every day! I loved the races we used to have! I loved your smiles when you used to win… I love y-" You caught yourself right as you were about to confess and covered your mouth and looked away with a light blush on your cheeks. Cloud turned around to face you.

"You love what?" He questioned sternly. You turned your head in response and didn't answer.

"(Y/N) answer me! You love what?!" He said basically yelling.

That's when you started to cry again knowing that even if you confessed he'd just probably brush you off.

"It's nothing Cloud.. Never mind." You said hiding your shaky voice.

"(Y/n)… Please tell me." Cloud said walking up to you.

"Cloud. Just please…. Go." You said wiping your eyes. But still thinking about how he'd probably never ever return the same feelings you had, and just go on thinking of you as a close friend, and with that you cried a little harder then you should have.

"(Y/n)…." Cloud repeated touching your shoulder

"Just… GO!" You said a lot more mean then you intended to.

Cloud just looked at you, a flash of hurt in his eyes as it quickly disappeared, then turned and walked away and out the door, closing it softly. You listened to the pounding of his heavy boots on the floor as they soon faded away and down the stairs. You began thinking.

 **-_Downstairs_-**

Cloud walked back into the bar, stepping over the dead Reno sprawled out at the bottom of the steps, as Tifa ran to him with major concern.

"I heard yelling!? What happened!?" Tifa said worriedly.

"Nothing." Cloud said staring at the floor because you had hurt him.

"Oh. Okay, well can you tell me what happened with (y/n) and why she was like that when you walked in with her?" She asked still scared for you.

Cloud explained to Tifa about what happened.

"You really do love her… don't you?" Tifa said in amusement with a tint of sadness.

"Quiet! And no, I don't!" Cloud said looking away trying to cover his blush.

"Then explain why you got her the motorcycle, helmet, and biking gear?" Tifa giggled.

"B-Because I heard from someone that she looked up to me!" Cloud said still blushing.

"YOU'RE BLUSHING I KNEW IT!" Tifa said squealing.

Cloud then tackled her and covered her mouth.

"SH SHE'LL HEAR YOU!" He whisper-yelled. "Just… P-Please keep it a secret." He looked away in embarrassment.

Reno then suddenly came back to life, holding his cheek and groaning in pain. "Oww, yo!? What was that for!?"

"Sorry Reno.. I just wanted you to stay down stairs." Cloud said returning to his normal state.

"Then you could have asked me! And not punched me in the face!" Reno yelled, furious at Cloud. "So for that… Maybe I should tell (y/n) that you loooovee herrrr~!" Reno said making kissy faces at Cloud.

Cloud's eye twitched, he slammed his hand on Reno's head and shoved him to the ground.

"OW! I was just kidding yo! Calm down!" Reno said rubbing his head.

"You tell her and I will make sure that you don't see the light of day for weeks!" Cloud said threateningly, making Reno quiver.

"Y-Y-Yes, S-Sir!" Reno said scurrying out of the doors of the bar.

 **-_Time Skip_-**

It's been at least 1 and a half months since your horrific crash. You were happily back on your feet again, your arm and leg healed perfectly thanks to Cloud.

You got up in the morning, got ready and went down to Tifa, You currently were staying in a room upstairs in the Seventh Heaven.

"Good morning (y/n)!" Tifa cheered.

"Good morning Tifa.." You said groggily as you yawned.

"Someone's sleepy, aren't they?" Tifa laughed as she washed some glasses behind the counter in the sink.

"Y-yeah…" You said yawning again making your eyes watery and blurry.

"Say…. Could you maybe head out and check if the newspaper came yet?" Tifa asked trying to hide a smirk.

' _Newspaper…? Since when do we get a newspaper around here?_ ' You thought to yourself as you nodded and went out to check anyways.

You opened the door and looked out and stared blankly at the objects that were in front of you. It ended up taking a good 10 seconds before you realized what exactly was in front of you. You screamed.

You ran out to the brand new large red and black motorcycle that had a big white bow on the front of it, you ran around the side to see a new helmet, leather jacket, pants, boots and gloves, all laying on the vinyl seat of the brand new bike. You stood back taking it all in before you got enveloped in a back hug. You tried to see who the hugger was, but you instantly grew wide eyed when you heard their voice.

"Do you like the little present I bought you?" He spoke in his deep alluring voice.

"I love it, Thank you so much, Cloud!" You said basically crying out of pure joy and happiness.

Before you could say anything more, Cloud spun you around and pushed you back against the larger motorcycle, He grabbed your chin with his pointer finger and thumb and made you stare right back into his deep blue mako filled eyes.

"I love you, (y/n)… I always have."

And with that he smashed his lips onto yours. You were in utter shock. You didn't even have time to react to the kiss before he pulled back, you just stared in disbelief, your eyes bigger than plates at this point. He gave you a loving smirk and tried to lean in again, but only for you to push him back and make sure this wasn't a dream. Cloud gave you a frightened/embarrassing look at your actions.

"You… Y-You l-love me?!" You shouted in shock.

"Of course I do (y/n) like I said, I always have. Do you love me..?" He replied kind of hesitantly.

You gave an answer to his question by wrapping your arms around his neck, grabbing the back of his head and pulling him in to a passionate loving kiss. Your lips burned with passion and desire as they moved completely in sync with one another, Cloud nipped and licked gently at the bottom of your lip, asking for entrance, you decided to tease him for making you wait long for his love since he said that he had always loved you, and kept your mouth closed. Cloud smirked into the kiss and grabbed your leg and holding it while he pushed you against the motorcycle more, he slid his hand up your thigh slowly and grabbed right under your butt making you gasp into the kiss, he took this advantage and slid his tongue inside. Your tongues fought against each other for dominance, Cloud obviously won, continuing to explore the wonders within. You didn't want it to end but you two had to come up for air sometime. Once both of you pulled apart, a light string of saliva still connecting you two but breaking after he got too far away. You both looked into each other's eyes with passion and lust, panting heavily.

"I love you, (y/n)."

"I love you too, Cloud"

 **Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! =^-^=**

 _Corrupt~_


End file.
